Han Solo Shot First
by WTF123
Summary: A series of events when the Star Wars characters react to the infamous digital changes made to the films over the years. Yep, we've seen them all. Greedo shooting first, Young Anakin's Force Ghost, Darth Vader's NO in Episode VI: It's all here. Now after 15 years of film abuse, the characters decide to fight back and eliminate the changes once and for all... I do NOT own Star Wars.
1. Greedo Shooting First

Han Solo was in luck. Just moments ago, he was having a drink in the Mos Eisley Cantina, minding his own business, when he had made a deal with Luke Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi to take hem to the planet Alderaan. It wasn't that far from Tatooine, and he would be paid 17 Credits. That would be just enough to pay off a gangster he'd worked for, known as Jabba the Hutt. But before he could get his ship, the Millennium Falcon ready, he would encounter something he wouldn't have expected.

He stood up to walk out of the Cantina, when he suddenly got an unexpected visitor. Greedo, who he had known since he began working for Jabba the Hutt. Greedo was a trained marksman, who wouldn't take no for an answer. He walked up in front of Han with a blaster aimed at his chest, and said to him in a Rodian language,

"Going somewhere, Solo?"

He sounded serious, so Han responded,

"Yes Greedo, as a matter of fact I was just going to see your boss. Tell Jabba that I've got his money."

But then Greedo responded,

"It's too late. You should've paid him when you had the chance. Jaba's put a price on your head so large, every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. I'm lucky I found you first."

In a serious tone, Han responded, "Yeah but this time, I've got the money."

Almost as a joke, Greedo responded, "If you give it to me, I might forget I found you."

Now Han was getting annoyed with Greedo.

"I don't have it with me. Tell Jabba-"

He was interrupted by Greedo, who was also getting annoyed.

"Jabba's through with you. He has no time for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of an imperial cruiser."

Now Han was flat out getting angry.

He said, "Even I get boarded sometimes. You think I had a choice?" as he pulled a blaster out from below the table, out of Greedo's view.

Greedo then responded, "You can tell that to Jabba. He may only take your ship."

Han didn't believe that. He'd never hand over the Millennium Falcon to Jabba the Hutt, that slimy gangster who could barely move at all.

"Over my dead body." He said arrogantly.

"That's the idea", Greedo went on. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

Right after he said that, Han brought his blaster into view.

"Yes, I'll bet you have."

However, Han was about to get the shock of his life. Less than a millisecond before he fired the blaster, Greedo shot, but somehow missed him. Han was stunned, and at the same time angry.

He stood up, and shouted, "WHOA WHOA WHOA! What the hell was that Greedo? I'm the one who was supposed to shoot dammit!"

The whole cantina fell silent after that.

Greedo tried to respond.

"Well, I needed to defend myself. What was I supposed to do?"

Han stood up on the table, and shouted,

"You know damn well what you were supposed to do! You were supposed to stand there, while blast your freaking brains out! (Sigh), ya know what? That's it, I'm done here! I'm going to freaking kill George Lucas for changing the script like that!"

And then he blasted Greedo several times.

*22 minutes later*

Han was in space, piloting the Millennium Falcon. He remembered the deal he made with Luke and Ben, but decided that would have to wait. He was just making the jump to hyperspace, to get revenge on George Lucas. It wasn't long before he found his way to planet Earth. He landed the Millennium Falcon in a thick forest near Los Angeles, where George was. Now he was ready for revenge...

*7 minutes later...*

George Lucas and the rest of his film crew was in a room in a tall, glass building, making the first editing on The Phantom Menace, which was to be released in two years. But during that, the door on the front of the main office room where George was burst open, snapping one of the hinges. Then Han stomped towards George, and pointed his blaster at him.

"You're dead you son of a bitch!" He shouted at him, while holding him by the throat. George tried to say something.

"W-what the hell's going on? Who are you?" he sputtered out.

Han wasn't amused by that. "You know god damned well who I am! And you know damn well what's what! Why'd you make Greedo shoot before me in the Special Edition? For all we know, fans are gonna be pissed and make blogs about it in ten years!"

He then released George as he fell to the ground. But now he was mad.

"Oh, I see, Solo. If that's the way its gonna be, then so be it. I brought you into this world, Han Solo, and now I'll take you out!"

George angrilly said as he stood up. Then he took a silver cylender out of his left pocket, and pressed a button. In one second, a beam of red energy came out, two and a half feet in length as a lightsaber.

As a response, Han did the same, except his lightsabor was blue in color. The rest of the film crew all got as far as possible from them as the battle began. Some even left the room.

Han made the first move as he swung the lightsaber at Lucas. But he counterattacked as he blocked Han's lihtsaber with his. The two blades made an energy sound as they collided.

It went on for nearly five full minutes, each swing doing damage. When Han tried to slice George's head off, he ducked, and in turn sliced a window in half, shattering as it fell to the ground. When George swung his lightsabor downwards at Han, he quickly dodged, slicing a nearby computer in two. By the time it was over, the entire office was a wreck. And now, George was forced to the ground by Han. He held his lightsabor a few inches from George's face. Near the midpoint, the two were in a lightsaber lock, as they pushed their weapons against one another. Lucas said in an angry tone, "I have altered the films. Prey I don't alter them any further."

"Over my... dead... BODY!" Han swung his lightsaber against Lucas's, struck it several times, and suddenly sliced his hand clean off. Lucas screamed as the space where his hand was turned into nothing. Lucas fell to the ground, facing Han. Han had his lightsaber just a few inches from Lucas's face.

Accepting his defeat, George said to Han in a weak tone, "You win. What do you want from me?"

Han replied, "In the new Star Wars Special Edition, I want you to change it to ONLY me who shoots Greedo in the cantina scene."

George was shocked by this. Han Solo almost killed him just so one little scene would be changed? It was outrageous.

"B-but Han, I- I did that so you'd be a better role-model for kids. Imagine if they saw someone and just shot them for no reason."

"That's the most pathetic excuse I've ever heard! Greedo gave me a death threat! If I waited for him to shoot, he could've killed me! He's a trained marksman, Lucas! I had a damn good reason to shoot. Not change it back!

Lucas was silent at first, but then managed to reply, "O-okay Han. I'll change it."

*4 months, and one new Special Edition later...*

"Yes, I'll bet you have.", Han said to Greedo.

He brought the blaster up, and in a second, Greedo's brains were blasted out

This time he didn't fire before he did. And now Han, and millons of Star Wars fans were satisfied.

"Now that's more like it", Han thought as he walked out of the cantina.

*5 Minutes Later*

Han Solo walked into the 94th Docking Bay where the Millennium Falcon was. He saw Luke, Ben, and Chewie standing by the landing platform, waiting for Han to get back. Then they caught sight of him.

"There you are! What the hell took you so long? We've been waiting for over an hour!" Luke complained.

Han simply grinned and replied, "Just had to take care of something.


	2. Young Anakin's Force Ghost

Chapter II

**WARNING: This chapter contains spoilers for Return of the Jedi. **

Luke Skywalker stood nearby a tree on Endor, watching his friends celebrate. Just hours ago, the second Death Star had been destroyed, and Anakin Skywalker had been redeemed. By killing the Emperor, Darth vader had turned from the Dark Side, and returned to the Light. When Luke got to the surface of Endor, he burned his father's body, which was the proper thing to do for most Jedi bodies after death.

While Luke watched his friends and the ewoks celebrate, he could feel the Force from behind him. He turned around, and rested his arm against a tree. He saw the glowing Force Ghosts of his former Jedi masters, Ben Kenobi and Yoda. They looked at him with humble, smiling faces. And for Luke, the best (or so it seemed) was yet to come. the Force Ghost of his now redeemed father was appearing. He faded into view, hoping to get a nice reaction out of Luke. But something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Both Luke, Yoda, and Ben stared at Anakin with disgusted looks on their faces, Obi Wan in particular.

"What? What's wrong?" Anakin said through the Force.

In that same way through the Force, Luke replied, "You're not my father!"

Anakin frowned. "What do you mean, young Luke? Of course I am. You redeemed me, remember?"

This time (through the Force, of course), Yoda spoke up. "21 years old, why are you?"

"What?"

Obi Wan then said to Anakin in a very annoyed tone, "Anakin, you look exactly like you did when I fought you on Mustifar. I mean, do we really need those images coming back now of all times?"

Now Anakin understood. "Oh, you're wondering why I'm Hayden Christiansen and not Sebastian Shaw. Well on my way to becoming a Force Ghost, he and I actually ran into each other. He said he was coming here to congratulate his kid, when George Lucas came up to us and said I'm the new Anakin. Simple as that" Anakin chuckled.

"Oh, no. Not the George Lucas crap again. I swear he's never satisfied with his work."

Yoda agreed. "Fix this problem, we must."

Ben also thought the same. He said to Luke, "First he messes with your future brother in law, and now my former padawan. What's next, he's gonna change my dragon call when I first meet you?"

That's when Luke put his foot down. "So its agreed then. We need to confront George Lucas and get him to put Sebastian Shaw back as my father."

Ben and Yoda nodded in agreement. That was when Anakin spoke up. "Hey wait. If Shaw's replacing me, then what'll happen to me then?"

That was when Ben, Yoda, and Luke all exchanged devious grins at one another, and they all reached for their lightsabers. Anakin then swallowed really hard in fear...

*20 Minutes later, at Skywalker Ranch*

George Lucas was sitting at his computer desk, still trying to work the mechanical hand he'd gotten since Han Solo had beaten him in a lightsaber duel just weeks before. He was making some personal changes to the Star wars films again. The sunlight of day shown through the windows, and Lucas was glued to the screed, his eyes bloodshot from being up so late. The Star Wars Blu Ray releases were supposed to come out in just a few days, and he had no time to waste.

"There", he said to himself. "After weeks of planning, I finally got Anakin's Force Ghost right. Hellow Hayden Christiansen, good bye, Sebastian Sha-"

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a loud crash in the other room. It sounded like broken glass.

"Hello?... Who's there?" Lucas asked. He gripped his lightsaber, ready to ignite it at any second. He slowly paced into the next room, the dining room. He held his lightsaber handle in his right hand, when he walked in. When he did,he was shocked. He saw two glowing figures, and a teenager in black clothing with his arms crossed standing at the other end of the room.

"Who the hell are You?" Lucas shouted.

The teenager walked closer to him and reveled himself.

"I am Luke Skywalker, last of the Jedi Knights, Mr. Lucas. And these are the incarnations of my two former mentors Obi Wan Kenobi and Yoda."

Lucas nearly dropped his lightsaber at that statement. His mouth hung open as Luke continued.

"As you know, Mr. Lucas, you created us, and the Star Wars universe. However, the recently released Special Editions have created a great disturbance in the Force."

Lucas tried to respond. "I made those Special Editions 15 years ago!" He then drew out his red lightsaber and pointed the edge at Luke's throat.

"Listen, Skywalker! I created you, and I can destroy you! I already changed it to Han shooting first again, but I refuse to change Anakin's Force Ghost back to Sebastian Shaw, you got that?"

Then Obi Wan from behind sighed. "I was hoping that it wouldn't come to this, Mr. Lucas, but you leave us no choice. If you refuse to restore my Padawan to his original form, then we will have no choice but to convince the one you call Jar Jar Binks to move in with you."

Lucas was horrified at that. Jar Jar Binks as a roommate? "Look, Jar Jar wasn't my idea, it was Rick McCallum! Rick McCallum's the one you want!" Lucas shouted.

That was when Yoda spoke up. "I sense fear in you. Fear of Jar Jar Binks, I do. If restore Anakin to Sebastian Shaw you do not, then suffering from Jar Jar you will get."

Lucas waited a few seconds. "It's your choice. Either either accept our terms, or be destroyed. Jar Jar is in a Y-Wing on Naboo ready to come hear at any second."

He then looked down at a comlink he had in his pocket. "All we have to do is give the word, and he'll be on his way."

Lucas really thought about this one. On one hand Hayden Christiansen seemes like a better choice to him at the moment. But on the other hand, the thought of being roommates with Jar Jar Binks made his blood pressure drop. After about a minute, he shut off his lightsaber, and dropped it to the ground. "I will accept your deal. Sebastian Shaw will return to Episode VI... but can I at least keep the new Victory Celebration music in?"

Luke smiled. "As you wish, Mr. Lucas."

The Jedi Force Ghosts and Jedi Knight the faded out from sight. They were gone. Good.

*Another 20 Minutes later*

Back on Endor, the celebration was still going on. The rebels were still partying with the ewoks since the second Death Star had been destroyed. When Luke felt the Force behind him this time around, he was much more confident on what he was going to find. He turnd around, rested his arm on a tree, and saw three Force Ghosts- Obi Wan, Yoda, and Anakin. This time, he was the Sebastian Shaw Anakin.

Through the Force, Anakin said to Luke, "Thank you Luke. Thank you for knowing who the real redeemed Anakin Skywalker is."

"It's my pleasure." Luke replied.

Then Obi Wan got curious about something. "Say, Luke? Whatever happened to Jar Jar and the Y-Wing?"

Luke then deviously grinned. "Let's just say that he no longer needs to put up with Naboo anymore..."

*Back at Skywalker Ranch*

George Lucas was on the internet in his room, Google Searching "How to stop Force Ghosts from entering your house", when he heard a knock on his front door. It sounded as if any old person could be there. George walked down his staircase, and unlocked his door. But when he opened it, he saw something terrifying- a floppy,clumsy looking gungan at his doorstep, one who just so happened to be called Jar Jar Binks.

"Hello, Mr Lucas! Thesa Jedi told mesa to live here! Isn't dat just the bestest? Wesa goona play games, watch movies, fight off tewwible droid armies..."

While Jar Jar was still blabbering, George Lucas attempted to comprehend this. When he finally did, he could only think to say one thing:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	3. Darth Vader's NO

Chapter III

Darth Vader was not in a good situation. He was in the Emperor's throne room aboard the second Death Star. His son, Luke was right in front of him, suffering at the hands of the Emperor, his master. Emperor Palpatine was using his lethal Force Lightning ability to electrocute Luke, right in front of his own eyes. And he had to make a choice: either remain loyal to the Empire, or save his son by killing the Emperor. He turned to Luke, and the the Emperor several times.

"Father, please!" Luke pled.

The tension was consuming Vader. He didn't want to admit it before, but as Luke suspected, there was a conflict inside of him. The dark side in him, and the light, which had remained dormant until now. The good man known as Anakin Skywalker was coming back.

At last, he could no longer bear to listen to hear his son's pleas for help. The light side was quickly taking him back. Darth vader was turning back into Anakin Skywalker.

"No... NOO!" He shouted. he leant over to throw the Emperor over a nearby shaft, but Luke stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he said as he stood up. "W-what the hell was that? W-why'd you scream NO like that?"

The Emperor made a strange face at Anakin. "Yes, it is unusual for you to scream that in this movie. There must be a reason."

Anakin tried to explain. "Well, George Lu-"

He was cut off by Luke. "Oh, that explains it. Lucas is messing with the script again!"

Anakin was confused. "What do you mean _again_?"

The Emperor glanced at him. "You haven't heard?"

Luke explained. "Ever since the Special Editions came out, Mr. Lucas is just continually screwing with the movies, constantly changing them, and I hear that this part alone has like 2 million views on Youtube by now."

"Why, what else did he do?" Anakin asked them both.

The Emperor explained this time. "Well first he changed your Force Ghost from Sebastian Shaw to Hayden Christiansen."

Then Luke spoke up. "And then he made Greedo shoot two frames before Han in that scene in Mos Eisley, among others that would make you want to quit your job."

"Hmmm... now that you mention it, my lightsaber in Episode V DID seem a lot more pink than usual."

Anakin was panicking, but they couldn't tell by his voice. "Well, something must be done then."

Luke sighed. "Confronting Lucas wouldn't work at this point. First Han, and then I did to have those changes removed. At this point the only way we'd succeed is if every Star Wars character who's suffered these changes teamed up and all of us confronted him."

The Emperor grinned. "That may just work, young Skywalker."

Luke frowned slightly. "Look, you don't like me, and I certainly don't like you. But for right now, we need to form a truce until we get every last change straightened out."

"Agreed." Anakin and Palpatine both said.

"I'm with you too!" said a voice from the distance. Coming into the throne room from the elevator, stood Ben Kenobi, in the flesh. He slowly walked up to them, with Luke and Anakin dumbstruck.

"Ben?..." Luke managed to spit out.

"Yes, luke. I have returned from the Force to help you out."

"What?" Anakin said to himself.

"Luke, I overheard you talking about going against Lucas to eliminate the changes made to our films... well, I have suffered these alterations too."

"What'd he do to you, Obi Wan?" Anakin asked him.

Ben frowned and said, "He turned my dragon call from when I saved Luke into total nonsense. He made me sound like... a Nascar fan watching a race while pigging out on Doritoes. I don't even like Nascar."

Once he finished that, they saw the elevator open up again. When it opened, it revealed R2-D2 and C-3PO. The slowly approached the gang of four.

"R2? 3PO? What're you doing here?" Luke asked them with curiosity.

R2 beeped and whistled as he always did, and 3PO translated.

"It appears that R2 and I would like to join your... rebellion against Mr. Lucas, Master Luke."

"Why, what'd he do to you two?" Luke asked them.

R2 made several beep noises, followed by a whistle sound.

"It appears that R2 had suffered when Luke was attacked by the Sand People in A New Hope... Mr. Lucas apparently put a CG rock in front of R2's hiding spot... and that R2 didn't even know how he got into there."

Ben then raised a question for 3PO. "Tell us, what happened to you, C3PO?"

3PO hesitated for a moment, and replied, "Oh, when we were walking up to Jabba the Hutt's Palace to rescue captain Solo, the door to the palace seems exactly 83.79% too large for our liking. And I do wish to join you to have this dreadful edit removed."

While 3PO was talking, they didn't hear the elevator door open again. When 3PO finished, they heard an old voice.

"With you on this, I am too."

They all turned around, already knowing who it was.

"Master Yoda?" Anakin asked him.

Yoda slowly made his way to them, and put down his walking stick.

"Master Yoda! You're alive!" Luke said with surprise in his voice.

"Corrupted by Master Lucas's changes, I have too. Replaced by a CGI stand in, I have. The only change to the Prequels, it seems to be. And confront Master Lucas, we must."

Just a few seconds later, the elevator door opened again for the last time. And the ones who stepped out were quite an odd mix. Han Solo was standing in the center of a group of ewoks, who all galloped their way to the Throne Room.

"Forgetting someone, aren't we?" Han said to them. He walked up to all of them, with the ewoks following closely behind.

"Captain Solo, what're you doing here?" 3PO asked him.

Han sighed. Well me and our... _furry friends _were talking, and we want to help you."

Then one of the ewoks spoke up. The said a few "Yub nubs" and other primitive language tones in his speech.

"What'd he say?" The Emperor asked, looking towards 3PO.

He translated. "Oh... apparently the ewoks have been tainted by the changes too. Mr. Lucas apparently made them blink several times, which wasn't in their... job description."

"And we all know what happened to you, Han." Luke said, putting his hand on his shoulder in sympathy.

Suddenly, Luke caught sight of all of them. He turned to all of them. "Hey... look at us. I few all team up on George Lucas, he'll stand no chance against us! We'll have those changes removed before the Blu Rays for sure!"

He continued. "Some of us may be enemies, some of us may just not like one another. But I think its safe to say that if we want our fans to be happy with our films, as they had been up until 1997, then we need to set our differences aside for now, and form a truce. We can reclaim our films or die trying! Now who's with me?"

All of the clapped and cheered after that. It was official. A new rebel alliance had just been formed, one not against the Empire- but one against George Lucas himself.

"Alright! Let's get him! We can reclaim our films if its the last thing we do!"

_To be continued..._


	4. The New Rebellion

Chapter IV

They had just come out of hyperspace. Hundreds of miles above Earth, an astonishing sight was taking place above Skywalker Ranch. A virtual fleet of X-Wings, Y-Wings, Tie Fighters, and Star Destroyers were approaching George Lucas's home. Yes, the entire Galactic Empire had formed a temporary allyship with the rebels to assist them with the attack. Leading this fleet, was Luke Skywalker and his childhood friend, Wedge Antillies in their X Wings. As they all approached their destination, Luke spoke to Wedge via comlink.

"Hey Wedge, thanks again for helping us out for our rebellion."

"No problem Luke. We couldn't just let you take on George Lucas alone. Even the Empire offered to help out, how about that?"

"Yeah, it's great. Now remember, once we get to the surface, all Y-Wings and Tie Fighters go for the CGI Studio. The rest of us will land and attack Lucas's army, consisting of thousands of Clone Troopers and Battle Droids." Luke said. Then he spoke to every ship involved in the attack.

"All units and wings report in."

One by one, they all reported in.

"Red leader standing by."

"Green leader standing by."

"TIE Leader standing by."

"Grey leader standing by."

"Executor and all Star Destroyers standing by."

"Alright then, set up for attack position, and let's get this show on the road." Luke spoke. Once he gave that order, all of the X Wings, Y Wings, and Star Destroyers deployed their guns for attack.

As the fleet entered earth's atmosphere, George Lucas was already well aware of their plan. He looked up at the sky, watching the impending fleet approaching his ranch. But since he caught sight of them, he wasn't going to take on them unprepared. He had thousands of Clone Troopers and Battle Droids on his side. Along with that, hundreds of Republic Gunships, and his lightsaber. He then gave a transmission to Captain Rex. He and the other thousands of Clone Troopers waiting at a hangar nearby his home.

"Captain Rex... the time has come. Execute Order 66 and deploy all Clone and Droid units immediately."

Captain rex didn't hesitate. "It will be done sir." After the order was give, he turned to the enormous army behind him.

"All units! Deploy and engage!"

Once he said that, everything happened at once. The Clones armed their guns, the Battle Droids activated, and the droidikeas opened up with their shields. It was going to be a feirce battle at this rate.

Within minutes, all of the X Wings and Star Destroyers neared the army. The X Wings landed, while the Star Destroyers remained airborne about 50 feet off the ground, firing at the army with their turbolasers.

"Open fire!" Shouted Cody. Not a second later, the thousands of Droids and Clones opened fire on their targets. They destroyed an X Wing at first, while the rest of them landed. Once they did, the pilots all jumped out and turned on their lightsabers, and ran towards the battle.

(Note: Since Luke was a Jedi, he had previously made custom lightsabers for all of the X Wing pilots in preparation for such an army.)

And then the battle began.

Hundreds of blasts were being fired. Lightsabers were being slashed, and Tie Fighters were all firing directly at the army. Many battle droids and Clones went down. The Y Wings also did the same, but others went after the main building for ILM, the ones responsible for the changes in the first place. They all fired at the building, all doing more damage then the last.

"There's to many of them!" Green leader said to Luke over comlink.

"Increase to attack speed!" Luke responded.

And it went on. Star Destroyers were using their turbolasers to full capacity, focusing on the Battle Droids. Needless to say, they went down one by one. Because of the strength of the lasers, many of them created large explosions, taking out many of their adversaries.

"Luke! The Gunships are being deployed!" TIE Leader said to Luke. Luke was manuvering around all of the laser blasts coming from the army, while taking a few out as well.

"TIE Leader! Call back the Y Wings and tell them to take out all the gunships they see!"

"On it, Luke!"

Within seconds, the Y Wings, Tie Fighters, X Wings, and Gunships were all at feirce battle. Every few seconds, one of them went down. The gunships didn't sustain heavy casualties at first, but once the Star Destroyers got involved, it was absolute chaos. Explosions, blasts, and fighting was everywhere. Hundreds of Battle droids and Clones were showing no mercy. Every minute or so, another X Wing went down. Luke wasn't 100% Sure they would even kake it out of this alive...

_TO BE CONTINUED.._


	5. The Battle for Star Wars

Chapter V

George Lucas looked outside from his office in total glee. The Special Edition Rebellion was being crushed, one ship at a time. He gave an evil grin at al the chaos.

"Look at them", George said to himself. "So pathetic, thinking they can stop me."

If this was his movie characters' fate, then so be it...

"Luke! We're preparing to infiltrate Skywalker Ranch!" Wedge said through his comlink. The fleet of X-Wings and Star Destroyers were about to begin bombardment of George's office HQ. It felt like the Battle of Hoth all over again, back when the snow was actually white.

"We're going in! Cover me Executor!" Luke said to the Super Star Destroyer.

"We're right with you Red Leader!" Replied Admiral Piett. Once that order was given, the X-Wings and Star Destroyers all began to deploy proton torpedoes onto Skywalker Ranch's main building. The X-Wings began, with an absolute bombardment of proton torpedoes and laser shots. This went on for about 15 seconds. Explosions flew from the roof, Clones and droids made fruitless attempt at shooting them down. their scrawny blasters were no match for the X Wings and Star Destroyers.

Luke was sure it would work. But to both his and Admiral Piett's surprise, it did absolutely nothing. Not even a scratch.

'How is that possible?" Piett said to himself. How could a basic structure like that survive such an onslaught of laser fire?

Luke then spoke to them through the comlink. "Executor! We're gonna have to take drastic measures here! Call in the TIE Bombers!"

Suddenly, an evil laugh came through on everyone's comlink. George Lucas was hacking into their transmissions, and all units in the Special Edition Rebels could hear.

"Fools! Ha ha ha ha! You will never reach me!"

"What makes you so sure about that, nerfherder?" Wedge commented. It felt good to finally say that to George after 14 years of film abuse.

"Your fleet is hopeless! just before all of you got here, I took the liberty of installing a special shield generator for the main building! All the Star Destroyers in the galaxy couldn't break through! You are doomed! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha haaa!"

"You're sick, George! You're out of your mind!" Han shouted from the Millennium Falcon.

"Face it, Solo! There's no one in the galaxy with enough power to get to me! No one!"

From inside the Millennium Falcon, Han looked at Chewbacca. The wookie growled in fear. "What're we gonna do, Chewie? We can't just abandon these guys like we almost did on Cloud Cit-..."

Right then, Han had it. The perfect idea as to how penetrate those shields. He looked at Chewbacca. "Cloud City... that's it! Chewie, that's it!"

Han grabbed his comlink and contacted Luke. "Luke! I know how we can get past those shields! It'll take time, but it just might work!"

Luke was paying close attention now. "What is it Han? What do you have?"

Han Solo looked towards the fleet of Star Destroyers and X Wings. From the expression on the Chewie's face, it looked as if he'd figured it out as well.

"An old friend of ours from Cloud City." Han said mysteriously.

"Spit it out, Han! Who is it?" Luke shouted.

Han replied, "You know where we can reach a bounty hunter called Boba Fett?"...

_TO BE CONTINUED..._


	6. Boba Fett

Chapter VI: Boba Fett

Light years away in Cloud City, a serious crisis was taking place. Since the Special Editions of Star Wars were done filming for Empire Strikes Back, George Lucas had left piles and piles of CGI debris all over the city, and were beginning to poison the city's water supply. Lando Calrissian was having a serious time attempting to resolve the issue by removing the CGI by dumping out of the city and into Bespin't gaseous atmosphere. However no matter what the city officials did, the CG simply wouldn't move, an nothing was working.

From his office in the tallest building in the city, Lando was looking down on the CG Buildings that were violating Cloud City's good name, watching as his city was slowly enveloped by them. He felt helpless, as if all hope was lost.

"I wish there was something I could do to stop this.", Lando thought in his mind.

As if on cue, Lando's comlimk turned on from receiving a transmission. He answered it.

"This is Lando Calrissian, state your business."

"Lando? Lando, listen! We need your help!"

The governer was shocked at who was calling him. "Han? Han is that you? What're you doing calling me? I thought that-"

He was cut off by Han. "Just shut up and listen to me! The Skywalker Ranch is protected by a strong force-feild and none of our firepower can get through it!"

"We know that Han, but what do you want us to do about it?"

"Listen Lando, I have a plan. You remember back in Episode V with that bounty hunter Boba Fett?"

"Yeah. What'd you have in mind?"

"Listen. I have a plan..."

Back at Skywalker Ranch, the TIE Bombers and Y Wings were hard at work ripping apart the building's shields in an attempt to infiltrate the building and confront George Lucas once and for all. But no matter how much damage they inflicted, it seemed useless, as the shields were totally unharmed once the fire stopped.

Luke wasn't unaware of this at all. He himself was attempting to knock out the shields in his X-Wing.

Luke then saw that the vulture droids had been deployed. "Red leader! You've got three vulture droids on your tail! I'm coming to take them out!"

"Got it, Luke!"

Back on the ground, the Clone Troopers and Battle Droids were severely beating the rebels and stormtroopers. For every two clone troopers that went down, another five or six rebels did also. It wasn't long before the rebels and stormtroopers were becoming outnumbered. Among the ground troops fighting the clones and droids was Ben Kenobi , Anakin (Sebastian Shaw version of coarse), and Yoda. All three of them were fighting as hard as they could, armed only with their lightsabers to keep them alive. The three Jedi knights were striking down clone after clone; droid after droid in a seemingly futile effort to destroy all changes to their films.

While in his X-Wing, Luke got a transmission from Han.

"Hey kid, listen up!"

"What is it Han?"

While he was talking, he among others continued

"I've called in some backup from Cloud City, Lando says that it'll be here in a few minutes!"

"Great! Who is it?"

Han Hesitated for a moment, wondering how Luke would react to this.

"It's Boba Fett, the Bounty Hunter that fell into the Sarlacc Pit back in Jedi."

Luke froze for a second. Han Solo had really called Boba Fett of all people to help? He couldn't believe it.

"Han are you crazy! He tried to kill me on Cloud City! Not to mention he froze you in god damned carbonite and almost killed you. Why'd you call him for help?"

Han was still proud of himself as always for what he was about to say.

""Two words, Luke... Thermal... Detonators."

Luke froze. And slowly, through all of the chaos, a smirk began to form on his face. He grabbed his comlink and screamed, "Han Solo, you are a GENIUS! Tell the others! Let them know we'll be inside Skywalker Ranch in just a few minutes!"

(Several minutes later).

Minutes later, a large ship began to appear on the horizon. It had an odd shape to it, and it was speeding down towards the enormous battle. The fighters who saw it almost immediately identified it as Boba Fett's Slave I.

Han contacted Luke. "Luke! Boba Fett's here, I'm going to try to communicate with him!"

"Copy that Han!" Luke responded. He then made contact with the other X-Wings, TIE Fighters, and Y-Wings fighting so hard to fend off the Lucasfilm army.

"Listen up! Han's made contact with Boba Fett! It'll only be a few minutes before we get into Skywalker Ranch and take down Lucas once and for all!"

"Copy that Commander Skywalker! We'll hold our ground as long as we can until then!", replied Admiral Piett.

(Back with Han and Fett).

"Boba! Boba fett, do you read me?' Han shouted through his comlink, which had switched over to Boba's communications.

"Right here, Solo." boba replied. When Han heard his voice, it sounded off.

"Boba Fett, what the hell happened to your voice? You sound like a damn clone trooper now!" Han said in confusion.

"2004 DVD changes." Boba replied in a cool tone. He never really did talk much, did he?

Right from the start, the bounty hunter knew what he needed to do. Avoiding all of the enormous firepower, he made his way to Skywallker Ranch, and slowed down over the shielded building. He also made sure to be a significant height above the structure so that he could escape the impending explosion. A large hatch on the bottom of Slave I opened up. Seconds later, 16 bombs fell out. 8 of them were standard thermal detonators, and the other 8 were specialized bombs inherited from his father. (Those blue shockwave bombs in Attack of the Clones that made the really cool sound).

Before Boba released them, Luke made sure to make a transmission to everyone.

"Everyone! Get out of the way of the ranch! Boba Fett is going to drop 16 thermal detonators onto Skywalker ranch! This'll break them, but get out of the way so you're not blasted!

It only took seconds before the entire rebel and imperial fleet was evacuated from the area. All of the Star Destroyers, X-Wings, Y-Wings, and TIE Fighters spread out in all directions, speeding up as they did. Once the spot was clear, Slave I's payload was dropped. Each bomb fell a thousand feet from the air, each containing enormous potential for total destruction.

Then they hit. . .


	7. Infiltrating the Ranch

**Hey guys! Due to the unexpected success of the previous chapter, I've decided to do an early update, just for my readers. Enjoy . . . .**

Chapter VII: Infiltrating the Ranch

Inside the Skywalker Ranch, George Lucas was standing by his window, watching in absolute bliss as the rebels were slowly being crushed by his movie making Empire (AKA Industrial Light and Money). But once Boba Fett's specialized bombs detonated, everyone in the building had felt a shudder. The whole place shook in a subtle motion, and it rattled some of the stuff in George's office. Then the phone on his desk began to ring. Lucas ran towards it and picked it up.

"What?" Lucas yelled.

On the other end was a Lucasfilm employee. "Mr. Lucas! Boba Fett's here, and he managed to penetrate our defenses! Rebels are entering the ranch as we speak! We have to do something!"

Lucas thought for a moment. "_Damn! They got through . . . . no matter_."

"Don't worry about them. If they reach my office, they'll be in for a big surprise..." Lucas replied. He slowly hung up the phone, and looked up at the Jar Jar Binks head mounted on the wall above the doorway. He reached at his belt, and removed his lightsaber, which, before this battle, he normally used on disobedient employees who spoke up about his wrongdoings. (Now you know why no one's been able to tell him off so far.) He felt in the Force, that the main battle was only beginning. . . . .

(At S.R Entrance)

At the entrance to the building, hundreds of rebels and X-Wing pilots were entering the first corridor, with an amy of clones and battle droids hot on their tail. The Imperial Star Destroyers were beginning to deploy the stormtroopers by the hundreds, and the pilots, especially Han and Chewbacca, were landing in the war-torn field and getting their weapons ready. The TIE Fighter, X, and Y-Wing pilots all got their blasters ready, and the Jedi Knights turned on their lightsabers in defense.

At one point during the invasion of Skywalker Ranch, Luke and Han met up in the chaos. They were both running towards where each and every one of them was: Lucas's office.

"So Luke, what's your plan?" Han shouted to luke. They had to raise their voices so they could hear each other through the blasterfire.

"Just follow my lead, buddy! You and Chewie stay behind me and keep those droids off me! I'll join up with Yoda Ben and my father to handle the clones!"

While it wasn't the best sounding plan to Han at the time, it sounded like a definitive objective.

Throughout the battle, both sides were suffering major casualties. On the rebel side, many pilots and soldiers (Who were in the original Rebel Alliance to start with) were dying and getting brutally shot by the droids and clones. And on the opposite side, droids everywhere were exploding, and many clone troopers with their always useless armor were suffering similar losses.

About 10 feet from where Han and Luke were, despite the casualties being sustained, Boba Fett was kicking some serious ass. His rocket launcher was being used full blast, his gun was on rapidfire, and Boba's jetpack was also being used to stay above everything, which helped big time in avoiding all that blasterfire.

(Back with Han and Luke)

"Looks like you weren't kidding back when you said Chewie could rip someone's arms apart, Han!"

Luke was running towards a large staircase at the end of the hallway that lead to the second floor, and it was dead ahead.

"So Luke, where exactly is Lucas's office?" Han asked Luke, right after shooting down some droids.

"Well, if I remember the blueprints I saw on the internet correctly, the main office is on the third floor from here, so we aren't far!" Luke replied to Han. Then Luke looked over at Ben and Yoda. Both of them may have aged quite a bit, they were fighting like it was the Clone Wars all over again.

"Feels good to be back in action, it does!" Yoda said to Ben. Ben looked over at Luke, watching as he cut down droid after droid at a relentless pace.

"Hey Luke! Are you sure you know where you're going?" Ben shouted.

Luke looked over at his friend and replied, "Ben, trust me!"

Although Ben trusted Luke deeply, none of them knew that besides Luke, another unexpected enemy was waiting for them on the second floor. One from Ben's distant past . . . .

**Sorry this one was kind of short, but the next chapter is going to feature what I think is one of the coolest villans in the saga. Can you guess who it is?...**


	8. Darth Maul

"My guess is that lucas is in his main office."

Luke and his team were approaching a large, silver door. On the other side of it was supposed to be a long hallway that led to Lucas's office. they were so close now.

"Red group, blue group: Everybody this way!" Lando said to the freedom fighters. And with that, they all started towards the door tall enough for a wookiee twice the size of Chewbacca. But as they got closer to it, Ben began to feel a disturbance in the Force; something. . . . _familiar_.

"What's wrong Ben?" Luke asked him. Being a Force user, he could sense Ben's feelings with no problem.

"I feel something. . . . a presence I have not felt since . . . ."

Suddenly, silence. As the door opened, it revealed a mysterious, dark figure standing on the other side of it. Everyone stopped in fear of who it was.

"What?"

"No way."

"Impossible, this is!"

But it was. Standing there, in the shadows, was Darth Maul, in the flesh. He slowly looked up at the rebels with anger in his glare. he could sense fear all throughout the group.

"Darth Maul!" Ben shouted.

Darth Maul's glare turned to Obi Wan. His eyes seemed to burn right through him.

"Hello, Obi Wan. We meet again at last.", he said softly.

ben was horrified. Here they were, only minutes away from defeating George Lucas, and here was his single worst enemy, standing right there, and looking as terrifying as before.

"Everyone, stand back! I'll handle this myself!" Ben exclaimed. He turned towards his old enemy and slowly paced towards him. Suddenly he felt Luke from behind him.

"No, Ben! I know all about Darth Maul from the Jedi archives, he'll murder you!"

"Luke, this is something I must do. . . . alone."

Luke replied, "ben, if you're going to do this, let me help you! We'll take him down . . . together!"

Ben sighed. On one hand, Darth Maul really was a powerful enemy, and he couldn't take on him on his own. but on the other hand, he didn't want to lose luke the way he lost Qui Gon Jinn. His thoughts wrestled in his mind until they were interrupted by the loud sound of lightsaber blades igniting. He looked up, and saw Maul coming at him, and fast.

"If you aren't going to fight, I'll just have to kill you myself!" he exclaimed. But just before his two blades could slice through Ben's neck, one of them was stopped. At first, ben didn't know what caused the blade to stop like that, but then he saw another blade; a green one. he looked over, and saw Luke with his lightsaber, deflecting Darth Maul's attack.

"I see. I get to kill you AND your padawan. Perfect." Maul said.

Ben then quickly took out his lightsaber and turned it on. The blue glow then swung at Darth Maul's lethal double bladed lightsaber. Not even a second later, the fight began. Both Luke and Ben both swung their lightsabers at Maul fiercely, Darth Maul did the same, landing hit after hit to the Jedi lightsabers. For a brief moment, Luke turned to the rebels, who were all watching in awe as the fight began.

"Everyone, go! We've got this covered! Get to Lucas's office, now!"

The others responded by all running past the Force users as they dueled. They were both leading Darth Maul away from the doorframe to make room for the others to get through. They all ran as fast as they could pas them, with their weapons ready.

Meanwhile, the duel was raging on. Luke and Ben were both striking at Maul's blades one after another. But Darth Maul counterattacked by swinging his blades in a circular motion vertically. Luke took the opportunity to stop this motion by hitting his blade at just the right time. Luke and Maul's lightsaber blades pressed against each other for a breif moment before Ben swung his lightsaber onto Maul's opposite end. But Darth Maul took the chance of pulling back, and using the Force to push Ben away from the fight. Ben fell onto the ground hard, but he didn't give up. He ran back towards the duel and hit his blade against Maul's multiple times. Luke did the same. Right from there, they could both tell that this was a fight that was going to change the course of how the Star Wars rebels would win this war. . .


	9. the Confrontation

**Chapter IX: The Confrontation**

George Lucas was in absolute bliss. As he was sitting at his desk, making more needless changes for the impending Star Wars Blu Ray release due the following week, he smiled in an evil fashion just knowing that his crusade to wipe out the Original Trilogy was almost complete.

And then his door flew off its hinges.

"End of the line, you old bantha!"

George stopped his digital tinkering and looked past his computer. Standing right in his broken doorframe was Han Solo and the rest of the group who had broken in, and they were severely mad at what they were seeing.

"Why, if it isn't my own creations coming to kill me." Lucas said in an uncomfortable fashion.

Han made a face. He took out his blaster, and "Cut the crap Lucas! You've been at this for too damn long now! Either you step down, or we take you out right here, and right now!"

Lucas smirked. "Don't think you've succeeded yet, Han Solo. For I've still got one more trick up my sleeve. . ."

Everyone there then looked confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" said Wedge, who was right behind Han.

"If you will not turn to the dark side... than you will be destroyed!" he shouted. And with that, Lucas clicked on something with the mouse. And immediately after that came something that was so terrifying and mentally scarring, it made the mightiest Rancor look like an ewok. . . .

_Jedi Rocks._

As soon as it started up, everything went to hell. Han Solo was covering his ears with all his might and screaming at the top of his lungs. Chewie was yelling wookiee roars louder than Han had ever heard him before. the stormtroopers and rebel pilots all tumbled to the ground in terror, all of them trying to block the horrible music on full volume from penetrating their ears. And even the mighty Boba Fett couldn't stand it. In his mind, he said, "Dammit! I couldn't even stand this song the first time over at Jabba's Palace!"

Boba knelt to the ground, and tried to ready his blaster. He readied it up until it clicked, and aimed straight at Lucas's head. But the music was so mind bendingly awful that it was hard to keep a straight aim.

But once that went down, something happened. Something that no one could've expected in a million years. Throughout the chaos following the awful music, there was a gunshot. But it wasn't one of theirs, to everyone's surprise. Immediately following the gunshot, the music thankfully stopped abruptly.

After a few seconds, Han and Chewie looked up and saw something peculiar in George's computer monitor: an Earth bullet lodged into the side of it. Han reached over to it, and took it out slowly. He examined it extremely closely, and then gasped loudly.

"What? What is it, Han?" Anakin shouted from near the back of the pack.

Han's eyes widened. And although it was tough to tell, it looked like Chewie was in awe at what they were seeing as well.

Han looked back at the 50 rebels and stormtroopers, and shouted "I. . .I know who shot this! Look behind you!"

With that, everybody turned their heads back from behind, and saw it. The person that was going to determine the success of this battle. His silhouetted figure was holding a smoking gun, and was wearing a brown leather jacket. he had a determined face, and it looked as if he hadn't shaved in a week. Everyone immediately recognized him.

"Indiana Jones?"


	10. Kingdom of the Crystal Skull

**Chapter X: Kingdom of the Crystal Skull**

"Indiana Jones? What the. . . ."

No one could believe it. The Earth human known as Dr. Henry Jones Jr. was standing right there in front of them. For the ones who knew about him, it was a shock. For the ones who had never heard of him (Like the ewoks; They had no childhood), it was more on the lines of strange.

The first one to walk up to him was Han. He paced towards him quite quickly, until they were right in front of one another. the first one to speak was Han.

"Do I. . . know you?"

Indy just stared at him for a second. "You do look sort of familliar. . ."

With that, indy stormed up to Lucas, looking angry.

"Ahh, Indiana Jones. My OTHER most successful franchise. . . The one that I SHOULD'VE CGI'd when Rick told me to."

"Save the crap, george. You know why I'm here.!" Indy shouted. His left hand was gripping his whip now, ready to lash it out at any moment.

"Let me guess. . . Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, right?"

The mere mention of that movie name made Indy cringe. "Listen Lucas. I've heard all about how you were planning on destroying the Star Wars movies with CGI for the Blu ray release, and I just can't let that happen." he said, still gripping his whip.

When Indy said that, George formed a sly smile on his face, as if he was planning something.

"Well, Indy. . . Han. . . " he looked among the large group carrying lightsabers, blasters, spears, and other weapons. "Since you all seem soooo interested in getting your precious original versions back, I'll be willing to cooperate. . . . on ONE condition."

Everyone in the group that could gasp did. Was lucas really letting them up so easily? It seemed unreal.

"Well. . . what's the one condition?" Asked Anakin, who was now standing behind Han.

Lucas's evil grin only widened. "The condition . . . is to GET DOWN TO THE GROUND NOW!"

As soon as he hit the word "get", he did the unthinkable: he grabbed a thermal detonator from benieth his desk, and stood on the wooden surface. This caused panic amongst the group. Everyone who had a weapon dropped it, and everyone who had a lightsaber turned it off and dropped it as well. At first, Boba Fett was the only one who stood standing, being as badass as he was.

"You don't have the guts to do that, George!" Boba shouted. He cocked his blaster and then aimed it at the detonator. He was sure that he could take it out.

"Not so fast, Boba! This is no ordinary thermal detonator". he said looking at it at the same time. "This is a specially build detonator, that if pressed, will annihilate everything within a 100 mile radius! So don't even think about trying, Fett!" George yelled. Boba still had his blaster aimed at the detonator, but eventually he stood down as well. Once he did that, Lucas turned to everyone else.

"Now, listen up! You won't stop me from doing what i want to the Star Wars movies! I can CGI the hell out of them if I wanted to!"

No one could believe it. "You're insane, George! You've done enough damage to us already! Give it the hell up!", shouted Wedge near the back of the group.

Lucas's smile intensified. his eyes seemed to be drilling a hole into all of them. "Now before anyone tries anything, I'll explain my plan. First off, in A New Hope, I plan to have Jar Jar Binks blow up the Death Star instead of Luke Skywalker."

"You monster!" shouted a random stormtrooper.

Lucas continued. "Secondly, I'm going to replace Marion with Willie Scott in Raiders of the Lost Ark, and replace Indy's dad with Mutt Williams in the last Crusade."

That's when Indiana Jones broke. He grabbed his whip, his gun, and aimed them both directly at George's head. "That's the last damn straw, old man! I will NOT put up with Willie's crap in Raiders of all places! And I would rather KILL Mutt than hang out with my dad one last time!"

With that, Indi cocked his pistol and aimed it at Lucas's head. His whip was held high in the air, and was just finishing building up the energy to strike at him.

But then, it happened. When Indy finished that last sentence, he heard a soft "click" sound. he looked down, and saw that George had just pressed the button on the thermal detonator that would make it explode. In digital numbers, it began counting down from 30 seconds. Indy then stepped off of his desk, and watched in horror as the detonator hit the 25 second mark.

Silence. That's what was in the room now. No one could speak. They could all barely breathe. All seemed lost. then Han broke the silence.

"You're insane, George! You'll be destroyed too!"

Lucas's smile began to fade. "I know, Solo. I know I'll die too. But think of this; At least I'll die along with that blasted original trilogy! With me gone, no one will have the right to restore the unaltered films again! So you're all doomed for all I care! Hahahahah!"

then the thermal detonator hit the 10 second mark.

...10

...9

...8

...7

...6

...5

...4

...3

"Remember, Han- Greedo.

...2

...

..."Shot"...

1...

"Firs-"

*Swing! Ker-crack!*


	11. The Final Confrontation

**Chapter XI: The Final Confrontation**

Time almost seemed to freeze. The thermal detonator had just hit the "0" mark. . . but nothing happened. Everyone, including Lucas, looked up at where he set it on his desk, and got a shock. Not only did it not detonate. . . but it was cut in two pieces. Something had cut it clean in half , and was sitting on the wooden desk, motionless. Suddenly, the silence was broken.

"Not on your life, you Sith scum."

Everyone looked up. No one could've expected it. There, two inches from George's face, was the end of a green lightsaber blade held by Luke Skywalker, who was standing on his desk. And to everyone's surprise, Ben Kenobi was standing right next to him as well. No one moved a muscle, until Luke screamed, "His defenses are down! Everyone, destroy every computer in sight!"

With that, a chain reaction begun. Everyone began to move at the same exact time. The ewoks all went for the one sitting on the desk, Yoda and Anakin went for the ILM CGI studio further down the hall, and the rest of the entire group went to seize the members of Lucasfilm. It all happened so quickly.

With everyone now out of the room in a few seconds, Luke and Ben were both staring at Lucas, glaring at him. Ben had now turned his blue lightsaber on, also pointed at George. Luke stepped off his desk, and looked at him.

"It's over, Mr. Lucas. You and your group of CGI nerfherders will no longer torment the films that the entire world had charished for so many years. You've failed."

Lucas, being the stubborn man that he was, just stood up from his chair. He looked down at the smashed bits of his computer that the ewoks had destroyed, still a smoldering ruin. He glared at Luke and Ben, with the most sinister look in his eyes.

"So be it, Skywalker . . . Kenobi. But this will not stop me from turning these films into the versions that I intend them to be!"

With that, he bent over to retrieve a small iron safe benieth his desk. He lifted it up with a loud _thud_. He put in the combination "1, 1, 3, 8", and opened the door. What was inside was something neither of the two Jedi Knights could've expected.

"You see these?", Lucas said to them. "These, my friends, are the original prints of the Star Wars Trilogy, from 1977, 1980, and 1983. And mark my words, they WILL not live to see another day!"

Luke pointed his lightsaber at his face. "You wouldn't dare destroy those prints!"

"On the contrary, Luke.", he said. He then started to turn towards the window from behind him, and looked through it, seeing the chaos from the ground battle from earlier. "You see, those prints are the key to your existance. If I destroy them. . . every Star Wars character ever created from the originals will be destroyed, you included. And. . . that's exactly what I intend to do."

That was when it broke for Luke and Ben. They couldn't allow this travesty to happen. They both leaped over the wooden desk at the same time, and put their lightsabers up to his neck. They had such serious expressions on their faces.

"NO! We won't allow it!"

Right after Luke said this, they heard a "click" sound from benieth them. They looked down, and discovered that Lucas was holding a blaster in his right hand. He aimed it at the original prints on the desk. He glared at the two Jedi.

"If you both do not turn off your lightsabers, I'll destroy the prints!"

"You wouldn't dare! Think of how the world would respond to you wiping us out forever!", Ben shouted.

Lucas smirked. "What you don't know, Skywalker, is that I already know what would happen. I already got that response. On January 31, 1997."

Luke gasped. "The Special Editions.", he said to himself.

"Precisely.", Lucas responded. And remember this, both of you. Greedo... Shot ...Firs-"

And then it happened. There was a loud blaster shot that echoed throughout the room, making luke and ben look towards the prints. Time seemed to freeze.

For a few seconds, the two Jedi Knights assumed the worst. . . . and then they looked at Lucas. They was what looked like a burn mark on his forehead, still smoking. His expression looked shocked... surprised. A second Later, George had fell to the ground on his back. The two Jedi didn't know what to expect until they looked down the hallway, past the opened doors.

_Han. _

He held a blaster in his hand, still smoking. It was still being held up by his right arm, and he had a stern expression on his face. But slowly, it turned into a smile.

"I said it 34 years ago, and I'll say it now: _I. Shot. First._


	12. Epilogue

**Chapter XII: Epilogue**

Soon after the ordeal at Skywalker Ranch, Luke, Ben, and Han informed the rest of the rebels about George's defeat. He was wounded, but still alive. The rest of the ILM CGI department were captured by the rebels, and they all got out of the ranch within hours. Darth Maul was killed and cut in half again, and his body left a bit of a mess on the floor outside a hallway.

The original prints were, at last, scanned into a computer, and the restoration of the original films could begin. Luke, Han, Ben, and Anakin all personally supervised the Blu Ray restoration, and worked day and night to get all three films to their top possible quality. Once that was ready, the films were ready to be put onto retail. Within 24 hours of their initial release, they made a total of 500 million dollars worldwide. News spread quickly that the unaltered films were now available in HD, and everything that had gone wrong with the original trilogy since 1997 had been totally erased. People could now see The Death Stars explode without the ring, hear Boba Fett's original voice, and see the Sarlacc pit without it's pink beak.

As for George Lucas, Luke and the others decided that it was best to let him live. However, they made him swear on the Force that he would never touch the Star Wars franchise again as long as he lived, and that if he tried too, Luke and the others wouldn't be so forgiving the next time. He now works in a Californian sushi business, catching sushi in the Pacific Ocean for resturaunts across the world.

But despite all of this, there was still one last thing that the group needed to do before returning to their daily lives once again: Erase all evidence that a the Special Editions ever existed. So, they managed to locate every print of the Special Edition in Skywalker Ranch, as well as all known traces of Kingdom of the Crystal Skull too. They loaded these into the Millennium Falcon's cargo bay area, and they all went to Tatooine on board the Falcon. In a large ceremony, where almost everyone on that planet seemed to attend, the prints and DVDs were all cast into the Sarlacc Pit, to be slowly digested for 1000 years. Now, all traces of the crimes against civilization were gone. the Special Editions, were no more.

After this, Luke and the others allowed filmmakers Steven Spielberg and James Cameron to take control of Lucasfilm. After they left to go back to their own galaxy far, far away, Spielberg and Cameron ran the company much better than Lucas did. Profits from the original films skyrocketed into the billions of dollars, and dozens of amazing films came from them over the years. It was an absolute golden era for filmmaking that lasted for generations after their retirements. The Star Wars movies were all perfectly preserved, and all was well in the Star Wars fanbase for years to come.

The only thing that the fans could complain about now was the Prequel Trilogy. But that's another story . . . .

**THE END.**

**Thank you for reading "Han Solo Shot First", everyone. I appreciate the positive feedback that I've gotten so far, and I hope to hear more in the future. This is WTF123, and I'll see you soon!**


End file.
